Big Tooth Trouble
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha help Way Big face what could be biggest fear. How bad could it be?
**Thanks to my awesome fanfic friend GoldGuardian2418 for reminding me about a past poll, here is a story that is loooooooong due. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were sound asleep in their bunk beds, dreaming peaceful dreams without a care in the world.

"Ooooooh..."

Sasha shot up, her eyes wide as saucers. She whimpered a little.

"Ooooooh!"

Now Rachel woke up. Both girls were wide awake and scared. The moaning continued.

"OOOOoooOOOOOH!"

"Rachel, what is that?!" Sasha squeaked. "Is it a g-g-ghost?!"

The girls lived in the scariest house in the world, the Grant Mansion. But the girls knew that their sweet, harmless alien friends were haunting the mansion just to keep nosy people away.

Ghostfreak normally does spooky moans, but only when he's scaring someone away or practicing his haunting skills

But this particular moaning didn't sound like Ghostfreak. It was deeper and more spooky!

Another moan echoed through the house. Sasha hid under her blanket with a squeal of fear.

Finally, it stopped.

Sasha was trembling, but not Rachel.

"I don't think that was a ghost." Rachel said.

Sasha popped her head out of the covers and looked down at her sister. "It sure sounded like a ghost."

Rachel shook her head. "It sounded like someone in pain."

Underneath the mansion, deep in an underground bedroom, a red and white alien giant was struggling to sleep. He was holding his cheek, definitely in pain.

* * *

The next morning, Way Big was resting in his enormous armchair. He held an ice pack on his cheek, he couldn't but groan. He wasn't doing well.

Just then, Rachel and Sasha came down the tunnel and plopped on his bed. Way Big quickly his his ice pack and tried to act casual.

"Uh, girls! What are you doing here?" Way Big said with a plastered smile.

But the girls weren't smiling.

"Way Big, are you feeling alright?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine!" Way Big said insistently. "Why's that?"

"Because we heard you moaning in pain at night."

"That wasn't me!" said Way Big. "I slept all night."

"Then what are those dark circles under your eyes?" Sasha asked.

Way Big was silent.

"So, what's the trouble, big guy?" Rachel asked. "I mean, we are your friends. Can't you tell us?"

"It's nothing! There's no trouble, girls." Way Big said. "OOOOOOOW!" The alien screamed and held his ice pack back on his cheek.

"Yep. Looks like a toothache." Rachel said.

"It is a toothache." a big voice said, making Way Big jump.

It was his brother, Ultimate Way Big. "He's got a toothache and he's too scared to see a dentist."

"I'm not scared!" Way Big retorted.

"Okay, then let's take you to the dentist." Rachel said.

"NO!" Way Big backed away as he shook his hands. "No dentist!"

"See? He's scared." said Ultimate Way Big.

"But why?" Sasha said. "How can a big guy like you be scared of the dentist? Dentists aren't even scary."

"They are for me!" said Way Big. "They stick sharp hooks and needles into your teeth until your mouth bleeds!" The To'kustar covered his mouth in fear. "And I'm not going to let that happen to me!"

"But have you ever actually been to a dentist?" Rachel asked.

"Never! And if I do, there's a good chance he can't work on a mouth as big as mine! Or worse, I could end up swallowing him!"

Ultimate Way Big put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Then I guess you need to see a non-human dentist."

Right on cue, Frankenstrike came down the chute. In his hand was a big black bag.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Way Big screamed in absolute horror. He tried to run, but his brother jumped on him from behind and pinned him down.

Ultimate Way Big wasn't letting him get away. "Sorry, little bro. It's for you own good."

"NO! Please! Anything but-OOOOW!" Way Big was in such pain, he couldn't respond back.

With Way Big subdued, Frankenstrike tied a harness attached to a strong cable around his torso that will allow him to enter safely into Way Big's mouth without falling in. "Just keep him down while I take a look inside." said Frankenstrike. He climbed on top of Way Big's chest to get to his mouth. "Open wide please."

Way Big closed his mouth tightly and shook his head.

But Frankenstrike curved his cunning smile. "I'd open up if I were you."

Way Big yelped when he felt Rachel and Sasha climb onto his stomach. The girls smiled as they began to gently tickle his tickle spot.

"Kitchy, kitchy, koooo!" Sasha sang.

"Tickle, tickle!" Rachel teased.

Way Big snickered. He started to smile, but he kept his mouth closed.

"You might want to tickle harder, girls." Frankenstrike told them.

So the girls did, they crawled and tickled all over Way Big's stomach like a couple of tickle bugs.

"Tickly, tickly, tickle!" Rachel said. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Way Big was in fits on the inside. His lips started to part, but he kept trying to resist.

"Is Way Big tickwish on his tum-tum?" Sasha teased.

The baby talk made the tickling worse. It was starting to work as Way Big started giggling.

Knowing that he was cracking, Frankenstrike tickled the giant under his chin.

Finally, Way Big's maw opened in ticklish laughter. Frankenstrike took his chance and jumped right into his mouth.

With his mouth agape, Way Big became very afraid as the girls stopped tickling and felt Frankenstrike inside his mouth. He was so scared, he was starting to hyperventilate, not wanting to hurt Frankenstrike inside.

"Way Big, it's okay!" Rachel said. "We're doing this to help you."

"She's right." said Ultimate Way Big. "I can't stand seeing you in pain, little bro. You've had this problem for days and it'll only get worse if you keep ignoring it."

Hearing the sensible words of his sibling, Way Big's hyperventilating began to slow down. He looked down and saw the girls hugging him in comfort.

"The last thing we want is to hurt you, Way Big." Sasha said softly. "We love you and we want you to feel better. Please don't be afraid."

Way Big knew that Sasha was right. His friends and family love him, so they wouldn't be doing this to him if it would harm him. So he finally relaxed.

"I found the problem!" Frankenstrike called from inside. "It's just a cavity. All you need is a filling."

Way Big didn't like the sound of that.

"It's no big deal." Rachel said, sensing her giant friend's concern. "I have a couple of fillings too. And it didn't even hurt."

"It won't take long." Frankenstrike said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Frankenstrike emerged from Way Big's mouth. "All done!"

"Really?! You're done?! That's it?!" Way Big said.

Frankenstrike smiled. "That's it."

"I can't believe it! There's no more pain!" Way Big took Frankenstrike, Rachel and Sasha and held them in one big hug. "Thanks, guys!"

"You're welcome, Way Big." Rachel said.

Way Big stroked the girl's head. "Sorry if I was so scared."

Ultimate Way Big patted his brother's back. "It's okay, little bro." he said. "We all get scared."

"But we've got each other to help face our fears." Rachel said.

Sasha giggled when she felt Way Big tickle her ears. "I agree." the giant said with a smile.


End file.
